dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ERBOW: Summer VS Freya
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! SUMMER ROSE VERSUS FREYA BEGIN! Summer's First Turn "It must be truly something, or maybe just Fate, 2 different planets with the same race"? "But that's enough pleasantries, I'm back from the dead to put this bitch back in her place"! "I'm a master huntress, you're a trend, us being equal is a far cry". "You can't raise two kids, I raised one that wasn't even mine"! "Looking back at your entire history, WHAT have you actually done"? "You got the credit for freeing your planet, but your husband did all of the work for that one"! "Chrixie's probably better off not having any memories of her ineffective mom". "You were supposedly the smartest in your school, but you couldn't defuse a fucking bomb"!? "Let's be honest here lady, this one really sounds like me getting an easy snatch". "I think everyone can agree, me versus you is a grievous mismatch"! Freya's First Turn "Og svo er solin byrjad ad risa upp". (Translation: "And so the sun has begun to rise") "No, this is another story my people forgot to tell". "The story of a fallen huntress & a warrior having a match made in Hell"! "You've got shite to say on your impact on the story". "Thank your Gods the grimm killed ya, I'd be easily thrice as gory"! "And let's not talk about husbands here". "Your Tai is a dumbass, depressed, & possibly even queer"! "Don't bring up my children either just because both of yours are ass". "Mine can function on their own & don't need a color scheme to contrast"! "Truth be told, I feel mighty sorry for your kids". "Their mother situation is awfully dire". "One mom's a deadbeat, & the other's got less remains than a damn wildfire"! Summer's Second Turn "Don't you start talking shit about Tai, at least he's smarter than a damn tome". "And let's not even bring up the fact that at least he's always home"! "Your son misses you, your daughter blames herself for your death, you owe them an apology". "Your husband's sword is clearly compensating for something, I'll let you make the analogy"! "If you're so smart, then why didn't you ever invent immortality"? "I've seen your original story too, aren't you glad they cut out the bestiality"!? "You're named from mythology, based on another dead bitch, & your abilities were all ripped too". "It may not be my place, but even your originality is extremely pitiful for you"! "Let me take off my hood, it's not like you've never before met your demise". "I'll end this with a soul-crushing stare, take a deep look into my eyes"! Freya's Second Turn "Heimskur". (Translation: "Fool") "Such an attack only works on the evil of the Grimm, were you forgetting something"? "That was about as strong as your impact on the plot, which is next to fucking nothing"! "It was your 2-bit eyes that gave you your leadership position". "Let me remind you that I was the very damn peak of my division"! "I spent my life helping others rather than trying to help a blond get laid". "My people built me a crystal monument, all that's left of you is a lousy grave"! "Your own shortcomings, pardon the pun, aren't physical but cerebral". "Bringing you back would be a worse idea than the Star Wars prequels"! "I turned my entire world upside-down, you on your best day wouldn't even get it to tilt". "Osamraemi orugglega, sa sem mum vaxa a moti einum bilun hver veit adeins hvernig hann vill"! (Translation: "Mismatched indeed, one who shall grow versus one failure who knows only how to wilt") WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights